User talk:LeMansRacer
Vehicle changes Just so you know, the Free February Update will be coming February 5th and will tweak many of the vehicles in Paradise's handling. This means we may have to review all of the vehicles on Burning Route over again. Oh, and can you show me a picture of your new "test course" in Paradise? Later, :Can you put what the numbers stand for? I thought it was obvious what with a start, finish and set of checkpoints with numbers to show their order Vehicle Stats Not sure where you got this information, but according to the game, it is incorrect. We don't want any changes to vehicles stats unless they are reflected in-game. If these stats are to be changed here shortly, provide me a link of proof, because I have yet to find any. :I changed the vehicles ahead of the new updates, I bought the PC version through EA Store LeMansRacer 09:20, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Cops and Robbers Pack Check this page out. I put up some pics. BR Reviews What font and font size do you use? :Actually, can you just email me the code of one of your reviews? Thanks. How was my review? :Great, I thought you were too kind about online play. LeMansRacer 20:26, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. I think I'll do the GT Nighthawk next. It might be a while before I get to it, though. Burning Route logo Hey, when you get a chance, could you upload the highest-rez Burning Route logo that you have? Thanks, On the new (awesome) Ignited Boost video, how did you get the white glow behind the text of "ignited boost"? Thanks, :It was done in the video player, I never got Adobe Premeire to work, so ive learned the advanced features of Cyberlink PowerDirector 7 | LeMans 23:40, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::Okay. Nice work. Hey, do you want me to make a new banner for Ignited Boost? :If you want, go nuts LeMans 15:34, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::How's this? Any critiques? :Non really, its some good stuff there. I approve! LeMans 16:40, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. Feel free to put it up on the blog. Challenges I love your lists of challenges! Criterion should hire you. Seriously. BSI Advice please: who's more BigSurfIsland geared? You or KonigCCX? Smudger13talk 15:56, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :I did the images when Qore came out. He's just catching up LeMans 16:22, 27 May 2009 (UTC) >_> I'm confused. What's that supposed to mean? KonigCCX 16:34, 27 May 2009 (UTC) : I put a ton of Qore Island pictures up when that came out, Your putting up a ton now. It looks like a game of catch up LeMans 16:35, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Problem reports Please don't mark pages as problems. These pages are forwarded to the main wikia for them to investigate. More often than not, someone here on the wiki knows how to fix any problems on it. Next time I would suggest leaving a message on someones talk page or even starting a forum topic at the helpdesk. Paradise Manufacturer Packages I didn't think of adding tables to each page, so thanks a lot for helping out with that. =) :Anytime, it was a good idea but needed a bit of eye candy LeMans 00:45, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I agree with you. I just noticed that you're already working on the boost pages too. :P :Im trying to keep my mind of the Island so I can get some sleep. LeMans 00:48, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Instead of using use }}|Game|etc|etc}}}} a lowercase variable will never equal a mixed case Game. Then lower you have }|game1|etc|etc}}}} which is right, but below that you reference } as well. Then below that, you have an ifeq checking for a variable called User:LeMansRacer/Sandbox3 (this is not a page call, it's a variable check). So to actually use this template you have to call it with. which I am sure is not what you want. I can make the changes if you want to help you test, or you can hopefully see what I am suggesting and fix it. means if the first part if equivalent to the next part. If it is, it returns the third. If it's not, it returns the forth. } means first unnamed variable in the call. } means the second. Lastly, the | in the }'s means the default value. So, } means to check the second unnamed variable in the call. If it exists, return it. If it doesn't return green. I hope this helps some. :My head just exploded. ::This is just evidence to my theory on Rappy's true identity LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] [[PCPD|'PCPD']] 21:29, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :::2 types of people... :::*And those who actually don't... C ee X 22:31, 14 July 2009 (UTC) New Vehicle Images Just wondering why you're saving them in jpg instead of png? I can see the quality loss and fuzziness in the pictures. Babadingldoo 19:50, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :A Jpeg can hold more information and quality than a png file type. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'''talk]] [[PCPD|'PCPD']] 19:52, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::Then why do the images looks worse than a png? Babadingldoo 19:55, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::Because there cropped and the pngs' look worse LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'''talk]] [[PCPD|'PCPD']] 19:58, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Can you take a picture and save it in both types for me? I want to compare them and see the difference. Babadingldoo 20:00, 4 August 2009 (UTC) List of Shots I need - 1 Hey I need a picture for the following places (take the shot from the perspective you think is best, a wide shot if that's possible!): *River City: Classic building opposite the museum on Glancey Avenue (east side) between 1st and 2nd street *River City: The fan bridges along 2nd street next to the SE entry of downtown park *River City: The CORP. building and its sign (and fountain) (Along Glancey Avenue and 2nd Street...) *Crystal Summit Railroad: **Derelict Railway Bridge, that rusty lump of steel they call a bridge, right after the tunnel. **North Lake Suspension Bridge, the other big bridge. Can you take the shot looking south? So we see Silver Lake and the South Bay Expressway Bridge in the background... **Yellow Bridge, (with the broken red bridge/super jump in the foreground if you can!) **Nelson Way Gas Station, (top view looking down to show everything until the last billboard...) Thanks so much in advance mate! You are free to code them into their respective articles, or notify me that they are uploaded in which case I'll do it myself) C ee X 13:19, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Would you call this a challenge? LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'''talk]] [[PCPD|'PCPD']] 13:38, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::hmm, well there are only 7 images to be taken I don't know if that's enough to constitue a challenge... Maybe I can set one up for 10, then 20 then 30 and so on... ;-) C ee X 16:15, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :::Done, you'll think I'm crazy about 100, but I'm sure you'll reach them in no time... I think it's fair you count the first picture as the second Paradise City Central Station picture you uploaded. So far you've got 1 and the 7 I have asked will give you 8... :::Are you up for the challenge? :::C ee X 16:33, 5 August 2009 (UTC) toccolors Please don't use class="toccolors". Most of the table that are using it will be replaced shortly. Once I get the time to do it. :What should I use from now on then? LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] [[PCPD|'PCPD']] 19:53, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::class="wikitable" mostly. Toccolors just adds unnecessary borders and padding. Clan Hey LM, just joined the clan a few minutes ago. Are you up to the Island challenges in half an hour if I still have power?--The Vercetti 17:46, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Give me an hour or two. X Files is on and dinner is soon but those challenges will be done tonight! ::OK. so ~18:45-19:30 GMT then? (I go off of GMT now because I have a lot of friends in the UK even though I'm on EST)--The Vercetti 17:46, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::Around 8pm GMT :::Alright. I'll be online getting billboards and smashes.--The Vercetti 18:07, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Editing My Article I see. I see you made MAJOR adjustments to my the article I created: Special Car. and made adjustments on the other articled I just edited a few hours ago. My explanations aren't the best... --Elite Racer, Rank 11 01:40, 13 August 2009 (UTC)Revenge is my specialty